Remord
by Shinna-chan
Summary: Capturé et mis à mort...Un déserteur ne souhaite qu'une chose : Revoir sa fleur avant de mourrir Sasusaku


**_Salut ! Voici ma première fic de Sasusaku…J'espère que les fans de ce couple aimerons…_**

****

Remord

**Loin de Konoha, dans un village trois hommes en noir entrèrent dans une cellule aussi sombre que les ténèbres…Le plus grand des trois s'avança et observa le prisonnier**

**Beau déserteur…Ca c'est du bon boulot…Vous l'exécuterez dans trois jours…Là j'ai à faire…Occupez-vous de lui**

**L'homme partit laissant les deux autres avec le prisonnier…Le jeune homme enchaînait regardait les deux autres**

**Ecoutes bien…Dans notre village, les condamnés à mort on le droit à une dernière faveur…expliqua le premier**

**Quelle est la tienne ? demanda le second**

**Le jeune homme de dix huit ans releva la tête et les regarda droit dans les yeux**

**Une faveur ?…Très bien dans ce cas j'aimerai revoir quelqu'un…dit-il**

**Qui ? Tu n'as plus que trois jours…lui lança le premier**

**A Konoha…Il y a une jeune fille…Sakura Haruno…C'est-elle que je veux voir…**

**Très bien…Je vais de ce pas la chercher dit le deuxième en partant**

**Hum…Un adieux à celle que tu aimes hein…Bon à dans trois jours lança le deuxième en sortant**

**L'Uchiwa regarda la porte se refermer…Il était dans de beau draps…Ses bras et ses jambes étaient enchaînés…Il était piègé…**

**_Comment j'ai pu me faire avoir comme ça…Pourquoi c'est elle que je veux voir…Pourquoi je ne les ai pas suivit le jour où ils sont venu me chercher…Je suis…qu'un imbécile…_**

**Le jour se leva lentement, la chaleur des rayons du soleil qui passé dans la minuscule fenêtre réveilla Sasuke…Il redressa la tête quand il entendit le grincement de la porte, c'était le gars qui était soit disant partit chercher Sakura qui franchit la porte**

**Comment ça va ce matin ? Je t'ai ramené quelque chose…Plutôt mignonne d'ailleurs…dit-il en sortant **

**Une ombre plus fine entra et la porte se referma avec fracas derrière elle…Sakura sursauta, elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçu tout au fond de la cellule, une personne attaché…L'obscurité de la pièce l'empêcha de voir qui c'était…Sasuke redressa la tête et l'observa…Elle paraissait apeurée…**

**Sakura…**

**La jeune femme recula**

**Qui…Qui est là ? demanda t-elle**

**_D'accord…Ces crétins l'ont amenée ici sans lui dire que c'était moi…_**

**Sasuke soupira**

**C'est moi, Sasuke…Qui veux tu que ce soit…dit-il**

**Sakura surprise s'avança et l'aperçu…Ca faisait quatre ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu…**

**Sasuke ?…Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? **

**J'ai été capturé…Je vais être exécuté dans deux jours…répondit-il**

**Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ?**

**Sakura…je suis un déserteur…Tu as oubliée ? lui lança t-il**

**Pourquoi m'ont-ils amenée ici ?**

**J'avais le droit à une dernière faveur…alors…commença t-il**

**L'Uchiwa la regarda dans les yeux…**

**Je voulais te revoir une dernière fois…finit-il**

**Sakura le regarda bêtement**

**Pourquoi…moi ?**

**Approches…**

**Sakura s'approcha alors un peu plus, elle voyait nettement mieux son visage grâce aux petits rayons de soleil, Sasuke se pencha un peu et captura les lèvres de la jeune femme**

**_Quoi…Je ne comprend plus rien…_**

**Fatiguait de s'étirait, il se recula et murmura**

**Parce que je t'aime Sakura**

**Elle le fixa toute rougissante, puis s'approcha de lui pour le serrait dans ses bras**

**Moi aussi**

**L'Uchiwa posa sa tête sur celle de la jeune femme**

**Je ne suis qu'un idiot…Trop absorbé dans l'idée de venger mon clan…d'obtenir du pouvoir…J'en ai complètement oublier les sentiments que j'avais pour toi…Mais maintenant il est trop tard…Je ne pourrais plus jamais être auprès de toi…Je m'en veux tellement…**

**Sakura resserra son étreinte pour se blottir contre lui**

**Je te t'en veux pas…murmura t-elle**

**Si je t'avais suivit avec Naruto il y a quatre ans…J'en serai pas là…Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris…Depuis tant d'années…Toutes ces années que j'ai gâché…Je ne suis pas digne de toi…J'ai ce que je mérite…**

**Sakura se recula **

**Ce n'est pas vrai…arrêtes de dire toutes ces horreurs…**

**La jeune femme aux cheveux rose mis une de ses mains sur la joue de Sasuke et la caressa tendrement**

**De dis plus jamais ces horreurs…C'est aussi un peu de ma faute…Si j'avais insisté plus pour que tu rentre à Konoha…**

**Doucement Sakura se rapprocha du visage de l'Uchiwa qui inclina la tête pour l'embrasser…Cette fois le baiser fut plus long, tendre et lent…Les deux jeunes gens ne voulaient pas être séparés…A bout de souffle Sakura se dégagea doucement et se blottit de nouveau contre lui…**

**Je ne veux pas être séparée de toi…Qu'est ce que je vais devenir…**

**Sakura…**

**La porte s'ouvrit **

**Désolé de vous déranger mais la visite est terminée…**

**Sakura déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Sasuke, puis partit tête baissée vers la sortie…Avant de disparaître derrière la porte, elle se retourna…**

**Je te rejoindrais…Si tu dois partir…alors moi aussi…**

**Puis elle partit, Sasuke fixa la porte**

Je te rejoindrais si tu dois partir alors moi aussi !…Elle n'aurait pas l'intention de…Tout mais pas ça… 

Les jours passèrent rapidement…et le jour J arriva…Quelqu'un entra dans la cellule quelques heures avant l'exécution…La personne détacha Sasuke

**T'as de la chance toi…Ton exécution vient d'être annulé…vénard**

**Quoi ! Qui as fait ça ? demanda l'Uchiwa**

**Je n'allais pas les laissez tuer mon meilleur ami…déserteur ou pas…**

**Sasuke se retourna et reconnu immédiatement Naruto**

**_Je te rejoindrais_****_ si tu dois partir alors moi aussi _**

****

Il repensa subitement à ce que Sakura lui avait dit 

**Naruto où est Sakura ! s'affola t-il**

**Ha ! Celle là…Elle a bien faillit faire une grosse bêtise…Elle est à Konoha…et elle t'attend, n'est pas impoli de faire attendre celle que tu aimes ? expliqua le renard**

**Comment tu t'y es pris pour me faire libéré ?**

**Ah ! Quand on est Hokage c'est fou tout ce qu'on peut faire ! dit-il**

**Ils rentrèrent à Konoha…a peine qu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte que Sakura sauta sur Sasuke, Naruto s'éclipsa pour les laisser tranquille…L'Uchiwa la pris dans ses bras puis l'embrassa tendrement**

**Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois encore en vie…**

**Sasuke passa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme**

**Je suis là…Et je te promets que plus rien ne me séparera de toi…**

**Il pencha la tête et l'embrassa tout en la serra contre lui, Sakura passa ses bras autour de son cou…Ils s'embrassèrent longuement puis Sasuke lui pris la main et ensemble ils entrèrent dans le village qui accueillit l'Uchiwa les bras ouvert…**

**Fin**


End file.
